The Shipping Wall
by spoopythekiller
Summary: The Homestuck trolls comes to a St. Patrick's party at Nepeta's cave! What will happen when Karkat discovers the Shipping Wall? (rated T for language, one-shot. Warning, THERE WILL BE SHIPS. Plenty.)
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta Leijon sighed as she watched the rain gush down outside of her window. She wasn't unhappy. She was just doing that for the dramatic effect for the raining day. She hopped off of her seat, and began to put up some decorations. After all, she was hosting the St. Patrick's day party in her cave this year. Her cookies were out, slightly burnt and overfrosted, but still edible. The seats were nice and comfy, if a little tattered. And there were games and activities everywhere to look, as well as a nice refrigerator full of drinks. She sighed. "Purrfect," she murmured.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked a grumpy voice from the outside. It was Karkat Vantas, and Nepeta was just finishing covering her shipping wall with decorations. "We're all waiting, you know."

"Karkitty!" Nepeta mewed. "I'm ready! Come right in!"

A wet Karkat opened the curtains, and he and ten others of his friends were outside of the cave, dripping like the oceans, dressed in green. Except for Karkat. She smiled a bright, kittyish smile. "This way!" she hollered, and bounded into her cave, and took a cookie. She set on some music, and nibbled on the cookie. She tried not to make a face as she ate into it, the green frosting falling off. She pinched Karkat, only to have him run away awkwardly.

Karkat groaned and walked away, looking around the cave, seeing all of the decorations. "Hmmph," he grumbled. Things were a little bit overdone, with shamrocks and green sparkles everywhere. On the ground, on the ceiling, and definitely on the walls. Although, the wall farthest within the cave seemed to be covered in the most glitter and spaz. Ugh.

Karkat tore at the sparkles and all of the unnecessary stickers on this one. He checked behind him to make sure that Nepeta wasn't watching. She was busy chatting with Equius and Feferi. Perfect. He scratched even harder at the walls, trying to make it at least a little cleaner.

Suddenly, a familiar face came up from behind him. Great. "Hello, friend," came the quirky tones of his apparent friend, Gamzee Makara. "So, you trying to remove some sort of sparkles from the wall?"

"Leave me alone," Karkat replied.

"Sure, I can help with that," smiled Gamzee. "Motherfucker, you won't feel a thing!"

"Whoa! What in the name retarded are you planning on doing?" Karkat shrieked.

Gamzee paid no attention, and started to scratch the decorations off of the wall. Drawings were able to become more visible under there, and Karkat stared at a couple of them. They seemed to feature the people he usually hung out with, some looking strikingly similar to him...

"Wow! What in the name of FUCK is on this wall?" Karkat roared. The rest of the party turned around in shock, except for Kanaya.

"Manners," she said, not looking up from the cookie she was removing frosting from.

Manners indeed.

Karkat stared at the picture on the wall. Nepeta dropped her newly baked tray of cookies.

Karkat had discovered the Shipping Wall!

"Now, it's totally okay!" she assured the party. "Nothing bad! It's just... Drawings! Of things I've dreamed! Yeah..."

Equius stepped up to the wall, looking at the pictures. He gazed up and down them, to see himself paired with the unthinkable. But, Nepeta had only marked the ones she liked, and Equius began to see himself in a picture he liked, a picture of a pairing he liked so much...

"Why the FRICKLE FUCK am I with these guys?!" yelled Karkat, and stamped his foot. "Why would I even want to be paired with all of them?"

"Karkitty?" mewed Nepeta. "I-I'm sorry..."

Karkat stormed off, and Nepeta looked to the left, and to the right. They were all watching Karkat sulk away. "That boy has is-sues," whispered Vriska.

"Doesn't he?" replied Kanaya.

Nepeta dashed outside of her cave, the rain even harder than it was at the beginning of the party. "Karkat?" she asked.

"What is it?" snapped Karkat.

"I-I'm sorry..." she mewed bashfully.

Karkat stood up. "It's okay," he replied. "I was only acting for the rest of them. In reality..." he paused. "I ship you and..."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat paused. Nepeta shook him. "Mister Karkitty! Please... say it already?" she asked.

"Fine, keep your hat on. I ship you with Equius."

Nepeta's eyes opened widely. "Equius?" she asked. "What quadrants?"

"Well," confessed Karkat, blushing violently to his discontent. "I think that you two would make good matesprits."

Nepeta paused. "Us? Matesprits?" she asked, trying to picture the whole scene in her head. It was there, yes, but maybe they should just stick as meowrails. For now. "Karkitty? Do you really think of us this way?"

"Of course I fucking do," he retorted. "Why else would I say so?"

Nepeta sighed dreamily. "Never mind," she mewed. "Let's go back into the cave to have some fun!" She dashed back into the cave, a sopping wet Karkat behind. He trudged into the cave slow, like he was a turtle. He looked around, to see what everyone was doing, and decided to sit once again by his morail, Gamzee.

"Motherfucker, along with some of this pie, these cookies are the bomb!" Gamzee shouted, slamming an unnaturally electric shade of green cookie down in front of Karkat. "Here man, why don't you try them?"

"Gamzee, I don't want to get high off of those putrid fume-making shitbag that you call a pie. Now, if you could get that disgusting shit out of my face, that would be highly _fucking_ appreciated." He started to get up, but noticed Gamzee looking the slightest bit sad.

"Man, motherfucker, these are really good though," he sighed. "Why not try one?"

"Fine, fine," replied Karkat, taking the cookie. "Do you mind if I eat it alone, as to not embarrass myself out here with all of these nooksuckers?"

"Whatever floats your boat," he shrugged.

Karkat took the cookie outside, and buried it under the ground. "There you go," he muttered. "Safe and sound."

Meanwhile, Nepeta was eating cookies in the space where she was baking her cookies. "This is good," she commented.

"Uh... yep," replied Equius.

"The best part about it is the furrosting!" Nepeta exclaimed. "It's so fun to lick off, and then it tastes really good also!"

"Indeed," noted Equius, trying to force a bite of his cookie.

Karkat sauntered back in. "What?" he asked, to all of the trolls who were staring at him. "I'm just walking. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope!" Nepeta squealed, dashing up towards him and wrapping him in a big, tight hug. "Welcome back!"

"Jegus Nepeta, sometimes you can be a little bit too demanding," spat Karkat, pushing her off. He then looked at Equius, the troll sitting by Nepeta. "I'll be sitting... somewhere around here," he continued.

"Alright!" Nepeta mewled, and got back to talking with Equius.

Karkat took his seat, over by Nepeta and Equius. Something on the wall caught his eyes, and he stared at it intently. He was looking at the Shipping Wall again, and there were many pairings on it, some that even he had never thought of. He reached out, and touched it. The artwork on there was decent, at least better than he could ever draw. He nodded at the artwork, and sauntered back over to sit where he sat.

"Hey, motherfucker?" asked Gamzee. "Why do you look so down in a hole?"

"I do?" Karkat asked, anger returning to his face. "No, I'm not. You just can't get it past your stupid head that I'm only thinking about things, and just because I'm thinking doesn't mean that I'm sad!" he crabbed. Gamzee turned back to his cookie. "Whatever you say," he replied.

Karkat wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to the cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

REALLY QUICK OOC: Thank you Guest, for the motivation. C:

There was a long pause. "Karkat? You okay?" asked Gamzee after a while.

Karkat sighed. "You know what? Fuck it, I'm done with this shit," he grumbled. "If you want to have a party down here, that's fine, but I'm going now." He got out of his seat, and continued towards the door.

"Hold up!" shouted Gamzee, a bit too loud for Karkat. "I don't see what's all the matter. Why aren't you telling me?"

"It's not your problem, nor will it ever be!"

"I'm your morail."

"Shut up!"

"I'm your—" started Gamzee.

"Shut the fuck up!" Karkat yelled as he stormed away. He couldn't get out just yet, no, that would make for a little too much déjà vu. Instead, he ran along, back by the Shipping Wall he had uncovered earlier that day. He smothered some glitter over the... picture, and faced the wall. Pouting, he eyed a few of the ships on the wall. "Hmmph," he murmured. Most weren't even that bad. He took a nibble out of his cookie, and choked it down. _This would have been better raw,_ thought Karkat.

"Okay, everyone!" screamed Nepeta. "Time for some games!"

Karkat spun around. Equius was right behind her. "Games? What games?" asked Karkat.

Nepeta giggled. "Not just any cliché party game!" she mewed. "We're going to play..." she paused. "Mummy! It's where you wrap up your partner in toilet paper, and they have to run as fast as they can to the finish!"

"Out in the rain?" asked Karkat. "Because, honestly no offense, but the wraps will probably stay on in the rain."

"I've been setting it up, silly!" she mewed, and motioned at the start and the finish lines. "Everyone up fur it?"

Soon, everyone was with their partner, and Karkat was partnered with Gamzee. "Don't fuck this up," he whispered to Gamzee as he tied the last strands around him. He tucked it in, and made sure that nothing was awry. Gamzee smiled, and Karkat glanced to the corner. Nepeta was partnered up with Equius, and they were struggling to get the paper on Equius. For once, Karkat huffed a small chortle. They were in so much of a rush, it was amusing to see them running around like crazy.

"Is everyone ready?" hollered Nepeta. Everyone that wasn't wrapped raised their hands. "Now! Get ready! Get set!"

"Don't shit this one out like last year," muttered Karkat to Gamzee.

"On it," Gamzee replied, and turned his head towards the finish.

"Go!"

They were off, and Vriska was quickly knocked over by Sollux, who toppled down a second later. Tavros jumped over in Gamzee's direction, but only succeeded in knocking himself over. Equius, Feferi, and Gamzee raced towards the end, only to have Feferi fall over from all of the excitement.

All of a sudden, Equius ripped off the bonds, and raced towards the end of it. Gamzee stared in silence, and started to rip off the paper that Karkat had wrapped tightly. Before his legs were free, Equius had crossed the finish line. He hunched over, panting. "And, it looks like we have a winner!" shrieked Nepeta, and she pounced on Equius playfully.

Karkat walked over to Gamzee. "What did I tell you about fucking this up?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I only said, 'on it,' motherfucker," smiled Gamzee. "I never made any promise that I would win."

"Why wouldn't you just promise me then?"

"I ain't no psychic."

At this, Karkat huffed, and stomped away. What was the point in having a morail if they wouldn't ever promise you anything? Nepeta was celebrating a little too hard over in her corner, however, so Karkat decided that he would go take a look.

"Nepeta?" Karkat sighed.

Nepeta got up from a tired-looking Equius, who walked away slowly. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you cheat on the race?"

Nepeta's eyes widened. "I didn't cheat on the race!" she squealed. "I'm not the one who tore all of the paper off, at least."

"You know what?" Karkat asked, eyes shining a little more brightly.

"What?" squealed Nepeta, brightening up.

"Fuck it," replied Karkat, and stormed off.

Nepeta sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't that bad, anyways. She took another cookie, and almost broke her tooth on it, but tried not to show it to the trolls who were enjoying their cookies. She snuck off into the back, and looked for something to do while the guests were here. Suddenly, she stumbled across a music player.

"Should we all do a dance?" asked Nepeta.

She never mentioned that she noticed Karkat sneaking a small bit of catnip into Equius's shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

After the race, the party seemed to quiet down a whole bunch. Nepeta looked around for something to keep the guests in, as Eridan and Sollux had already left the party. She selected the track that she had been wanting to play at a party ever since the song had become a thing. She gazed around, giggling with excitement. "Nepeta?" asked Equius, sternly folding his arms. "What is that you are holding?"

Nepeta took no notice of Equius, and put the CD, old as it was, in the player. "Uh, Nepeta?" asked Tavros. "What is that thing that you're holding?"

Nepeta giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself," she answered as she clicked the button that read in bold gray writing in the chipped green triangle, "PLAY."

At once, music from the eighties began to blare. Many of the trolls still at the party groaned in disdain. "We're no strangers to love," sang the tape, unaware of what the others felt of it. "You know the rules, and so do I!"

"Nice one, kitty girl," sighed Vriska sarcastically as she gathered her things, and flounced out the opening of the cave. "Wonderful. Come on, Tavros." But Tavros sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of the stereo, wanting to hear some more of the new song.

The music droned on in the background. "...Nepeta?" asked Equius, sweating a tiny bit. "...Why didn't you let _me_ choose the music this time?"

Nepeta shrugged. "Come on!" she mewed. "This is one that I have been wanting to play fur a while! Can't you just let up just for today?" She grabbed at Equius's hand, and kicked at his shoe a tad playfully, but a little harsh.

Equius sighed, and kicked Nepeta back playfully. "I am the one with the stronger taste in music here," he sighed. He strode over to the music player, and started to grab for it with Tavros, who was apparently enjoying the whole ordeal.

Karkat smiled a tad when he saw Nepeta and Equius playing together. He got his stuff, and pretended to make for the opening. "Ready to go, Kar-bro?" asked Gamzee.

Karkat gulped a little bit. "Not really," he replied.

"Then why are you going out so motherfucking quickly?" asked Gamzee. "And what about that smile on your face? It's making me get the creeps, man, and the creeps are not okay..."

Karkat sighed. "Fine. Fine. Do you want me to tell you a little secret?" he asked. Gamzee paused, and looked up. "We are morails, after all." His smile grew into a twisty one, almost as if he were doing it as a fake. Which, Gamzee knew him well enough to know that he was not, in fact, faking it.

"What?" asked Gamzee. He leaned over to the counter to grab the last of the cookies, and broke that one in half.

"Nepeta and Equius..." whispered Karkat, and lost his voice for a second. Gamzee waited as he regained it. "They're really cute together, and I sort of want them..."

Karkat never got any time to finish his sentence, because Nepeta jumped into talking to them. "Karkitty?" she asked sweetly. "What is it you want with me and Equius?"

"I-I- Uh," he stuttered.

"That's so sweet of you, Karkitty!" beamed Nepeta as she wrapped Karkat into a tight hug. "I knew that you would be wanting to strengthen my and Equius's meowrailigance! I knew it, knew it, knew it! Especially since you prefurred us to be flushed!" Nepeta dashed over to Equius, and dragged him over as Tavros succeeded in putting the music back on.

"Lowbloods," Equius murmured.

"I even like how you put the catnip in his shoes all for me! See?" she asked, pointing at his feet. Karkat and Gamzee stared at it.

"Kar-Bro?" asked Gamzee. "I don't know if it's all up in worth it—"

"You know what you little shitfuck, morails or not, I prefer my shit to stay completely dry, thank you." He stormed out, and Nepeta remembered that how earlier that day, Karkat had stormed out in the same manner. She let go of Equius, and dashed out to meet him.

"What's wrong now?" asked Nepeta.

"Why would I tell you?" answered Karkat, and turned away from her. The rain had let up, but it was still very humid and cloudy.

"There could be... other people you could be telling," she whispered, motioning in the direction that Vriska was heading when she left.

"I have a morail!"

"I do, as well."

"Okay, fine," replied Karkat. "I was just fucking trying to get you and Equius together. Are you happy now?" he asked.

Nepeta shrugged, and went back into the cave where she came from. She hurried up, and got Equius out of the cave. "Karkitty?" she asked. "You wanted this."

Equius squinted at Karkat with cold eyes.

Nepeta gave Equius a quick peck on the cheek. "Here you go," she mewed. "Now you can ship fureely!"

OOC: Welp, that's the end of this one. I'll be starting another one! Stay tuned. *double pistols and a wink as slowly backs out*


End file.
